


petrichor // joshler

by trashytylerdun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Joshler fluff, Love, M/M, Short Story, Smut, joshler - Freeform, joshler cute, joshler love, joshler short story, joshler smut, possibly smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashytylerdun/pseuds/trashytylerdun
Summary: in which josh helps tyler through his drought, only for both to be left with a sense of petrichor.'rain down and destroy me'*lower case intended*





	1. Chapter 1

Tyler put his earphones into his ears and laid back on his bed, drowning out the quotidian sound of his parents fighting with the sound of his favourite bands until the loud voices were just a buzz in the background. The neighbours used to rush to the Joseph’s door assuming there was an accident. They didn’t bother coming around anymore. It had become just as diurnal to them as it had to Tyler.  Tyler was worried that one day they were going to call the police and put in a complaint, but more than anything, Tyler was worried about his mum.

Throughout Tyler’s life, his mother had always been his go to for advice and comfort. She helped him when he was sick, when he was down and even when he was confused about his sexuality. She was an amazing woman, but she was caught up in a marriage with a bad man.

Tyler’s father was constantly drunk. If he wasn’t out at a club, he was at home of a night drinking beer in front of the television or ‘working late at the office’. Tyler and his mum both knew what that meant, however none wanted to admit it. When Tyler’s dad was drunk, he was very easily irritable. Tyler knew that his father had never laid a hand on his mum, but he always had that fear in the back of his mind that one day he might strike at her. He was much stronger than her.

Tyler furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as the music got a lot clearer in his ears. It was almost as if something were missing. Maybe the song he was listening to wasn’t as heavy as he remembered. Tyler bopped his head along to the rhythm of the song, humming slightly during the last chorus. He had always wanted to see the band live, however he never had enough money to go and see them. He sighed when the song came to an end, but sat up and looked around slowly, trying to pinpoint what was different.

 _Silence_.

It was finally silent. Tyler couldn’t hear the faint buzzing of the television or the loud voices that had become etched into his brain. It almost seemed surreal to have silence at such an hour of the night. Maybe the TV cable broke and his dad had gone to sleep?

 _Or maybe not,_ a voice in the back of his mind confabulated.

The silence (and the nagging voice in his head) made Tyler curious enough to leave his bedroom quietly and tiptoe to the end of the hall. He poked his head around the corner slowly, trying not to be noticed, however his eyes widened when he saw his mum on the ground beneath his dad with blood falling from her face. The scene seemed to be frozen, as if the whole room was on pause. None looked into the other’s eye as his mum stayed crouched on the floor, head hung in shame.

Tyler felt his blood boil. He shoved his phone in his pocket and ran to his mum’s side, wrapping his arms around her shoulders to help her up. Tyler didn’t want to believe that his mother had allowed this.

“What the fuck!” Tyler yelled at his father who was now looking directly into Tyler’s eyes. Tyler walked his mother over to one of the stools at his kitchen bench and sat her down. He got her some ice out of the freezer before examining the split lip and black eye that was growing more and more swollen by the minute. “What was this for? Do you think I’m going to allow you to treat the woman who raised me like this? You’re a lo-” Tyler was cut off by his father’s voice

“Get out,” Tyler heard his dad mutter, not certain that he heard him correctly.

“Excuse me?”

“Get out!” Tyler gasped slightly and looked to his mum; she wouldn’t look him in the eyes.

Tyler’s father was about to kick his nineteen-year-old son out of the house, with nothing but a cold, hard glare and a kick in the ass. Tyler looked to his mum again, a small plea coming from his mouth. Again, she wouldn’t look him in the eye as she spoke weakly, “Chris, he-”

“Don’t try me,” Tyler’s dad looked at the woman, tears pooling in her eyes.

“Maybe it’s best for you to leave honey,” she said, letting a small tear slip out of her eye.

“And go where?” Tyler asked rhetorically, “I have nowhere else to go,”

Tyler’s dad stepped towards his son and Tyler understood that his dad didn’t care if he was living on the streets before he could find somewhere to live. Tyler muttered a small “fuck you” and turned around to walk out of the house without so much as a spare shirt. He slammed the front door with all his force and marched away from his home, knowing that he wouldn’t be back any time soon.

 

_And so, the drought begun._

 

**|A/N|**

Here's the first chapter! This story is planned to have around 10 solid chapters, so it will only be a short story. I'm planning to have the rest of the story up before the end of the month! The first and second chapter are a little bit shorter than the others that I have written so far because I initially wrote them to be one chapter, however it split into two nicely so I decided to go with that. 

Comment your thoughts and follow my wattpad >> trashytylerdun 


	2. Chapter 2

Tyler felt somewhat liberated to finally be free of his parents and their constant bickering, but on the other hand he felt scared, petrified even. He truly had nowhere to go and the thought of living on the street scared him. He wasn’t a very social teen growing up either, so he didn’t have any friends that he had kept in contact with that he could call on to ask for a couch.  
Tyler, being Tyler, decided to try and ignore the fact that he had nowhere to go until he got tired enough that he should have to stop walking. If he didn’t think about it he wouldn’t stress about it, and if he didn’t stress about it then he would be able to get a lot further away from his house. With that plan, he set off with no destination, no money and not food; only knowing that he had to get away from this house.

✿✿✿✿

After Tyler had been walking for at least two hours and tripping in several potholes, he began to grow tired. He checked the time on his phone. It read 11:06. Only six minuted since you last checked the time, Tyler thought to himself as he sighed out loud. He looked up from the road for the first time in a while and looked at the houses surrounding him. This place seemed too familiar to Tyler. Did he walk in a circle and not even notice? For all he knew this could be the street behind his house.  
Tyler kept walking up the familiar street until he came to a street sign. “Ashwood Street,” He spoke quietly to himself, “why does this sound familiar?” He shrugged it off and kept walking down the street until his eyes widened in shock and his breath hitched, “Holy shit,” Tyler spoke out loud, “no, it can’t be. There’s no way I’ve walked this far, right?” Tyler took a step toward the house. The house he used to live in with his family before his parents started fighting; before the accident.   
Tyler pushed the thoughts of his childhood out of his mind and sat down on the edge of the driveway, picking lose pebbles out of the road with his fingers. He examined each pebble before flicking it across the road. After sitting in silence for some time and getting slightly sick of pulling pebbles out of the torn-up road, Tyler started quietly sing a song he had started writing the day before, “Here I come, come to you in the very clothes,”  
He enjoyed singing something that was his own. He knew where the song came from and what the song meant this way. It made the demure boy feel a sense of serenity in the messed-up world he was living in.   
Tyler picked another pebble out of the road, still singing, however as he was about to throw it he heard a voice, licked with peaches and cream, “You know, if you pull all of the pebbles out of the road there’ll be nothing left to drive on?” Tyler stood up but didn’t turn around, he already had an idea of who the boy standing behind him was and he was fairly certain that the other knew who he was too.  
“There’s already potholes everywhere, why not add a few more” Tyler replied, looking out onto the road not wanting to turn and look at the boy.  
“Maybe the government should do something about that then,” the other boy insouciantly spoke. “Tyler, is that you?”   
Tyler turned around slowly, looking the other boy dead in the eye.  
“Josh?”

Languor.


	3. Chapter 3

“Thank you for inviting me in Josh,” Tyler thanked Josh for what felt like the thousandth time.

“Tyler it’s fine, you can stop thanking me,” the blue haired boy replied. Tyler shrugged and looked at the floor in response and Josh spoke up again, “I know you probably don’t feel comfortable talking about why you’re here, but can we please talk about what happened in middle school? Why did you just leav-” Tyler cut Josh off.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Tyler snapped, sending Josh a nasty look which he almost immediately regretted. “I’m sor-”

“No, no, don’t worry about it. I shouldn’t have pried. I’ll show you to the guest room if you’d like?” Tyler nodded and followed Josh down the hall to the oh so familiar house. Truth be told, Tyler didn’t even need Josh to show him where the guest bedroom was, he remembered.

Josh opened the door and Tyler walked inside, thanking Josh again before closing the door and walking over to the mirror. Tyler stood and stared at his reflection for a moment before feeling tears streaming down his face. He couldn’t help but feel like he had failed the people in his life that meant the most to him. He failed his mum, he couldn’t be the son that his father desired and he pushed away the only friend that ever cared about him, Josh. Tyler couldn’t help but let his mind wander back to the first day of middle school, the day he met his best friend.

_Tyler walked into the hall with his backpack on his back and his eyes on the floor. He was new in Columbus, Ohio and knew nobody. His only goal for the day was not to become the school punching bag._

_Tyler continued to walk down the hall, trying to get to his locker as fast as possible, however, he has his eyes so glued to the floor that he didn’t notice the boy on his phone heading straight towards him. The two collided and Tyler fell to the floor, his school bag sliding across the hall. The blonde boy on his phone looked down at him angrily, he looked about two years older than Tyler and like he was ready to kick Tyler’s ass._

_“What do you think you’re doing, kid?” The blonde asked._

_Tyler opened and closed his mouth, unable to form a sentence or stand up for himself._

_“Huh? What was that? You want me to kick your ass?” The blonde bully asked, now drawing a crowd, recording the whole thing on their phones._

_“I-I-I,” Tyler stuttered, wishing he could be anywhere else._

_As the boy above was about to throw a punch at Tyler, a brunette boy stepped in the way, blocking the punch. “Don’t be a dickhead, Stan,” The brunette pushed the blonde by the shoulders, “get out of here,”_

_Powerless without his posse of jocks, Stan huffed and walked away in the opposite direction. The brunette now looked down at Tyler and offered him a hand up before picking up the boy’s backpack and handing it to him, “I’m Josh, you moved into the house across the street, right?”_

_Tyler gave a shy smile, nodded, and in a small and weak voice said, “I’m Tyler,”_

Tyler wiped the tears from his eyes and turned the light off in the room. He climbed into the bed, tossing and turning, before finally falling into a deep and heavy sleep.

In the room next door, Josh, too, felt tears slide down his cheeks as he thought about Tyler. He thought about everything the two had been through and still completely understand what happened.

_Josh walked into school the next day, more excited than usual to see his best friend, Tyler. Josh had picked Tyler the prettiest daisy he could find from his mother’s garden – they were Tyler’s favourite flowers of course._

_He picked up his pace a little, anxious to see the boy that he was slowly, but surely, falling more and more in love with by the day. He wanted to tell his friend how he felt, however he was terrified of how he would react._

_Josh pushed the thoughts from his mind and turned the last corner to Tyler’s locker, but stopped dead when he found the door open and the contents of the locker gone. Josh pulled his phone out to message the boy;_

_Josh: what’s going on?_

_Josh: where’s all your stuff?_

_Read at 8:09 a.m._

_Josh: Tyler?_

_Josh: Tyler why aren’t you answering me?_

_Read at 8:16 a.m._

_Josh: Tyler I’m going to call you_

_Josh: something’s not right_

_Tyler: don’t._

_Josh: tyler what’s going on?_

_Josh: where are you? can I come to your house?_

_Tyler: go away._

_Josh: what did I do wrong?_

_Tyler: Never contact me again._

_Josh: Tyler what happened?_

**_Message to ‘Daisy Boy’ failed to send_ **

_Josh turned off his phone and sat through the rest of the day, anxious to get home and go to Tyler’s house. He ran out of class as toon as the bell sounded and didn’t stop, however, when the boy reached his street he saw the large ‘For Sale’ sign that was placed in front of the Joseph household. Josh’s eyes began to pool with tears and he ran up the driveway and pounded on the door, only to realise that nobody was home. He peered through the glass of the door and felt the tears sliding down his face when he saw the absence of furniture in the house._

_Josh turned his back against the door and slid to the floor, noticing something lumpy under the doormat. Josh moved off the doormat and lifted it up, revealing the daisy pin that he had once given Tyler and a note that read ‘I’m sorry’. This was the last Josh had ever heard of Tyler Joseph._

**Until now.**

 

_la douleur exquise._


	4. Chapter 4

Breakfast the next morning was awkward. Both wanted to talk about the conversation that was had the night before, however neither felt comfortable enough to bring it up, so they ate their cereal in silence.

Once the two had finished, Josh took the bowls and put them into the dishwasher, and then looked back over to Tyler, now standing awkwardly next to the table, “Did you need to stay another night?”

“Uh, if it’s no trouble, then yes please,” Tyler said, looking at his feet. “Where are your parents?”

“They’re in Australia, they’re using their four weeks off work now whilst the flights are cheap,” Josh said as he smiled at Tyler. “Do you want to do something fun today?”

“Sure, I guess so. What did you have in mind?” Tyler asked.

“You’ll see,” Josh said, grinning, and told Tyler to get changed and be ready in an hour.

✿✿✿✿

“Really Josh, mini golf?” Tyler said with a grin on his face. He hadn’t played mini golf in years and had nothing but good memories of the place.

Josh smiled and held open the door for Tyler to enter, to which Tyler shyly thanked him and shuffled inside. The two got their golf clubs and fluorescent golf balls and walked to the first hole, neither boys aware of the fun and laughter that was to unfold that day.

✿✿✿✿

By the time Tyler and Josh had finished all eighteen holes it was almost seven o’clock. Both boys were terrible at the game and took at least thirty shots each hole. The activities of the day took Tyler’s mind off his family and left the boy with a cheery attitude for the drive home, singing and dancing to the music on the radio with Josh chuckling in the seat next to him.

Once they arrived back as Josh’s house, the boys both showered and heated up some frozen pizza for dinner. Whilst they ate, Josh was slightly disappointed. He thought he might have brought Tyler out of his shy shell today and made the boy feel more comfortable around him, however Tyler was right back to looking down at his plate in silence. Josh tried to start a conversation a few times, however he noticed that Tyler didn’t seem to want to talk, so he let the boy sit in silence.

The two once again finished their meals and Josh took their plates and put them into the dishwasher, this time turning the dishwasher on. Both Josh and Tyler were tired from the events of the day, so they both headed to their rooms closed their doors.

Tyler couldn’t help but break down into tears as soon as the door was closed. He felt so terrible for what he must have put Josh through, but surely the boy must be over it by now. After tossing and turning for what felt like hours, Tyler looked over at his phone and read the time; 11:30. He wondered if the boy in the room next door was awake. He was ready to talk about his family, and felt that he needed to get it all off his chest. Tyler decided against bothering Josh, and laid back down in his bed. The boy still couldn’t sleep and the time seems to be ticking by ever-so-slowly. Tyler mumbled a small “fuck it” and threw the duvet off his body, tip toeing to the room beside his. He pushed the door open slightly to see if Josh was awake. The boy seemed to be asleep, his body lying motionless on the bed, steady breaths coming in and out through his lips.

Tyler stood there for a moment watching the sleeping boy. All he wanted to do was turn back time to the night before he moved away, but he knew that was impossible and that it was pointless to dwell over silly things like that.

Tyler was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a voice coming from inside the room, “Are you going to stand at the door all night or did you want to come in?” Josh asked.

Tyler stuttered and stumbled into the room, standing awkwardly in front of Josh. Tyler had suddenly become very nervous and wondered if it was even a good idea coming into Josh’s room like this. Nonetheless, he heard Josh pat the bed beside him and felt his way onto the bed, through the dark.

“What’s up,” Josh asked, concern and compassion clear in his voice.

“I-I-I,” Tyler stuttered.

“Hey, hey, hey, you’re alright,” Josh said and Tyler took a deep breath.

“Ididn’twanttomoveawaymydadmademebecausehefoundoutiwasgayandhadacrushonyou,” Tyler let out in one breath, talking fast enough that he wasn’t even sure if Josh understood.

“Tyler, I didn’t quite catch that,” Josh said.

“I didn’t want to move away, it wasn’t my decision. It was my dad, I swear I would never have moved away if I had the choice.” Tyler said, looking up, trying to adjust his eyes to the dark.

“I believe you, but what about the messages you sent me that morning?” Josh asked.

“What messages?” Tyler cocked his head to the side slightly and then his eyes widened, “My dad took my phone, he probably messaged you off it!” Tyler realised.

“But why me? What did I do?” Josh quizzed.

“W-well, uh, I was talking to my mum the night before,”

“And?”

“It was about you.” Tyler said, looking down at his hands in his lap.

“Oh,” Josh said, disappointment evident in his voice.

“No, not like that! It wasn’t bad. It was just, well, a little shocking ‘s all,” Tyler said.

“Elaborate?” Josh asked, becoming even more confused.

“I told my mum that I was growing feelings for you. I told her I was gay and that I’d never been surer of something in my entire life. She was happy that I was happy, but my dad overheard mum and I and-”

“And he’s homophobic, right?” Josh finished Tyler’s sentence.

Tyler nodded, “He told me I was disgusting, that I wasn’t his son. He made me cut all contact with you, threatened me if I tried to make any form of contact with you.”

Josh hummed, “That makes sense. Tyler, I’m so sorry you had to go through that. I couldn’t even imagine how I’d have survived,”

Tyler looked down at his hands, not sure of how to reply. All he wanted to hear come out of Josh’s mouth was that he felt the same way all those years ago. Tyler sat for a minute before shuffling, about to stand up.

“Tyler?” Josh said, getting Tyler’s attention.

“Yes?”

“Do you want to sleep in here tonight?” Josh asked and Tyler nodded, crawling under the covers.

When Josh thought Tyler was asleep, he whispered into the midnight air, “I fell for you too, Tyler,”

That night, Tyler went to sleep with a smile from ear to ear.

 

_la eflorescencia_


	5. Chapter 5

Tyler stirred in Josh's arms and the big spoon could feel the brunette waking up. He looked down at Tyler and tried not to coo at the sight. Tyler sleeping was adorable; there was something so precious and pure about the way that the boy curled himself up with his back against Josh's chest.   
Josh, once again, felt the boy next to him stir, however, this time Tyler's eyes fluttered open. Josh laid his head down on the pillow as quickly as he could and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. He didn't want his friend to know that he was watching him sleep, it was just embarrassing.   
Next to him, Josh heard a small gasp as Tyler realised who he was cuddled up to. Tyler turned his body around in Josh's arms and looked up at the man whom he thought was still fast asleep. He watched Josh's chest rise and fall for a moment before blinking his eyes together. He needed to snap out of it - he didn't want the same thing to happen twice. Alas, Josh felt slight disappointment and heartbreak when Tyler wriggled out of his arms and tiptoed back to his own room, careful not to wake the 'sleeping' man.   
As soon as he heard Tyler's door close, Josh sat up in his bed and stretched. He figured that breakfast would once again be awkward, however he hoped that he had finally gotten somewhere with Tyler. He wanted to rebuild the friendship that was robbed from the two when they were kids, and he could only hope that Tyler felt the same.  
Meanwhile, Tyler was in his room crying. The brunette was so full of emotions that he couldn't think straight. Here he was, in the house of his childhood best friend, the friend that his parents had deprived him of, the first person he had ever grown feelings for. He tried for years to rid his mind of the boy, yet he still found comfort in waking up in Josh's arms, many years later.  
Tyler was happy; he was happy that he was here with Josh. Josh made him smile and he hoped he had the same effect. Tyler was elated; and Josh did this to him, however, Tyler was also extremely anxious of what was to come. He was paralysed in his vulnerability; all he wanted to do was tell Josh how he felt, but he didn't want to open up again - look where that led him last time.  
Tyler let out a deep sigh and stood up feeling deflated. He tried to figure out what he wanted to do, but his mind kept running in circles. It was no use - he couldn't think about it now.  
After deciding that enough was enough, the brunette opened the door and walked out to the kitchen. He just hoped that breakfast wouldn’t be awkward.

~

Much to both boys’ dismay, breakfast was full of awkward silences and averted eyes. Both wanted to say something, but neither had the courage.   
After washing and drying the dishes, Tyler vanished to his bedroom and Josh drove to the gym. Both needed some time to think and both had very different ways to do so. Tyler wrote songs about every feeling and emotion that he had felt since he was a young teenager and Josh found the steady beat of exercising calming.   
After a couple of hours, Josh was home and the two boys were eager to see each other, both silently hoping that the other would approach them first. It was times like these when the two boys wished that they weren’t so shy, even around each other. They still weren’t comfortable around one another, after so much time apart, and it was annoying the heck out of them both.  
Tyler was sitting in his room spinning a ball on top of his middle finger when he heard a knock on the door. He waited a minute, still twirling the ball on his finger, as he assumed that Josh would answer the door. When the knocking continued, Tyler huffed and left his bedroom to open the front door.   
Tyler opened the door and saw somebody that he didn’t recognise, she was a pretty girl, but Tyler didn’t know who she was.  
“Who are you?” Tyler asked, slightly snappy.  
“I’m here for Josh, I-” the girl was cut off by Josh walking into the room.  
“Debby?” Josh asked, clearly confused as to why she was standing in her doorway.  
Tyler’s face flushed a little bit when he noticed that Josh didn’t have a shirt on and his pants hung dangerously low. The girl in the doorway noticed Tyler’s beet red cheeks and eyed both boys before raising her eyebrow, “there is so much sexual tension in here that a knife wouldn’t even be able to cut through it,”  
Tyler’s face reddened even further and Josh’s cheeks turned to a bright pink, “what do you want Debby?”  
“I want you to take the cat, she’s scratching my curtains and I can’t keep replacing them,” Debby said as she pulled a fluffy cat out of her bag. “Oh by the way, I’m Josh’s ex. Debby; if you didn’t catch that already,”  
Tyler felt his stomach churn as Josh walked forward to take the cat from his ex-girlfriend. Immediate jealousy set in and Tyler wanted this girl gone, pronto. Once Josh had the ragdoll in his arms and was standing clear of the door, Tyler gave Debby a small wave and slammed the door in her face. He didn’t know what went down between Josh and Debby, but it clearly wasn’t good, so he didn’t care about being polite.  
Josh let the cat jump from his arms and both the boys stood staring at the door, Josh behind Tyler, unable to face each other.  
Tyler felt the Josh’s presence getting closer behind him and he slowly turned around to face the boy with the bright coloured hair. Before he could even finish turning around, Tyler was shoved against the door with one of Josh’s hands on his lower back and the other on his cheek. Josh attached his lips to Tyler’s and the two moved against each other with fire and passion. Josh’s hands travelled down Tyler’s body, to the boy’s ass. Josh used his hands to squeeze Tyler’s ass and he detached his mouth from Tyler’s; kissing and sucking up the boy’s neck.  
“Jump,” Josh mumbled after kissing his way up to Tyler’s ear. The brunette did as he was told and wrapped his legs around Josh’s waist as he was pressed further into the wall. Josh once again attached his lips to Tyler’s neck, this time travelling down to the boy’s collarbone and licking into the dip at the base of his neck. Tyler tilted his head back and ran his hands through the blue hair of the man holding him. Pure bliss and raw passion were combined when Josh’s lips met Tyler’s once more. Their tongues tangled and danced, even whilst Josh carried Tyler to his bedroom and laid him down on the sheets.   
Josh looked over the boy, “You are so beautiful, Tyler,” Josh whispered before attaching their lips whilst he ran his hand underneath Tyler’s shirt. He could feel the goose bumps rising on Tyler’s skin and he loved having this effect on the boy. The two stopped kissing for a moment and Josh took that at an opportunity to remove Tyler’s shirt.  
“Josh,” Tyler whispered, “I’m not ready,”   
The whisper was so small that Josh barely heard, yet it was still enough to make Josh stop dead in his tracks and look down at the smaller boy below him, “I’m sorry Tyler, I didn’t even ask,” Josh said, disappointed in himself.  
Tyler didn’t say anything, he just tilted Josh’s chin back up and placed a small peck on his lips before wriggling out from underneath and exiting the room. Josh sat, slightly sad that Tyler had left, and slightly confused as to where he was going, until he heard the little patter of Tyler’s feet running back up the hall with his favourite movie; Toy Story.  
Josh smiled fondly at Tyler, a look in which Tyler returned. Josh knew he was falling, so now he could only hope Tyler would be there to catch him before he landed. 

solo las alas rotas pueden caer

\--- 

Hi guys, I’m so sorry I haven’t updated! If I’m being honest I forgot I was even writing a story until I logged in for the first time in months! To make it up to you, I added a little steamy scene, but I couldn’t let it go too far.

I’ll try update again before on the weekend!

Love and kisses,

Kj xx


	6. Relocating

Hey Guys,

I haven't updated in ages and I've been MIA for a long time but I'm relocating this to my Wattpad account, but I'm going to be using my new account.

@trashyjoshler

sorry i've been away so long. I'm going to finish this though, and I've got so many others I want to start!


End file.
